


Walk Alone

by deandoesthingstome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crime Fighting, Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandoesthingstome/pseuds/deandoesthingstome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a hunter in the city. John doesn't know and thinks she might need a rescue. This is patently false.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone ever heard of Capoeire? It is a Brazilian martial art that combines dance, acrobatics, and music. YouTube is amazing.
> 
> Also, I have been feeling Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day lately and I really wanted to incorporate it’s angsty feel into the fic as well.

John watched the three shady characters follow her into the alley. He’d been following them for about thirty minutes, ever since he located the nest. So far he’d been unable to take advantage of a dark road or tucked away corner.

The young woman seemed unaware that it was well past dark and a series of unexplained deaths had been plaguing the city for weeks now. He fought with himself for allowing an innocent civilian to play the part of bait, but he needed those three distracted and he was alone on this hunt. With a firm grip on his machete, John cleared the corner, with plans to save her before she even knew what was happening.

What he saw instead dropped his mouth in awe.

One vamp was already dead against the wall, head lopped off and rolling down the alley. The other two circled with caution and it was clear to John why. If he were a vamp and had just seen a friend taken down with such expertise he imagined he might not want to stick around for the rest of this dance either.

She was flipping over herself, legs cartwheeling in the air, one hand dropping to the ground as she would pivot her body to face the first and then second remaining vamp. She sprung high and backflipped between the two predators, tucking her knees. When she landed with a small grunt, her forward bounce caught everyone off guard. John watched her leg kick out high and behind with such speed and strength, it surprised him that the head didn’t roll upon impact.

The unlucky vamp was dazed enough for her to focus her full attention on the body in front of her. She ducked as he lunged forward, shifting her shoulders to the side and bringing her body around once more in a tight whirlwind. She moved around him with ease, agile body keeping her from harm’s way.

John could see her calculations and was reticent to take anything from her. He was positive she could have handled all three if he had been some unsuspecting fool passing the alley. But there was a live vamp gaining composure behind her and John was a hunter after all. This is what he was here for.

He swung the machete against the neck of vamp #2 just as the little spit fire took another spin in the air, her own machete swinging down on the neck of the last vamp who had misjudged his lunge once again. She landed on two feet and spun in his direction, chest heaving and machete poised. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gave a tight nod when her eyes opened, and wiped her blade against the dark of her jeans.

She took note of the curiosity in his dark eyes and wondered if her own interest was showing through. He was tall, scruffy, a little rough around the edges. So much more than the usual stick-thin hipsters that rolled through the Village. He exuded a masculinity she hadn’t encountered for quite some time. Plus he carried a machete. This meant something to her.

“You alright there, darlin’?” He didn’t mean for his voice to drip from his lips the way it did, but even he could recognize the want in his words. She was clearly not a civilian. The thought of her kicking ass on a regular basis lit a spark in his chest. She returned his small smirk with a grin of her own.

“It look like I’m not okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Well you want a hand with clean up?” John offered, gesturing toward the beheaded bodies with a point of his machete.

“Wouldn’t kick it out of bed,” she shrugged, bending to grab a hank of hair.

She turned the key in the lock to her small studio apartment, holding the door open as John stepped inside. They’d exchanged names and not much more before she decided to trust her gut and invite him back to her place to regroup. He offered her a lift in his pickup and they kept the air thick with unspoken questions as she guided him through the city.

“Winchester, huh?” She dropped a couple shot glasses on the small kitchen table before twisting the cap off a bottle of Jameson. John chuckled as she poured. “Something funny?”

“Just this,” he clinked his glass against hers. “Seems whiskey is every hunter’s go to. You’re a hunter right? That wasn’t just a onetime fluke?”

“I am a hunter. Been one my whole life. Heard a lot about you. Never thought you’d make it to the big city though. Seemed like you tended to stay to the back roads and country hunts.” She shrugged out of her jacket and draped it across the back of her chair before taking a seat opposite him.

“I go where the hunt takes me. City’s on my way upstate.” John knocked back the shot and poured himself another without asking. He was willing to let her lead the conversation, but there were some pleasures in life he felt owed and several drinks to wind down after a successful hunt was one of them. Never mind how little energy he’d actually had to expend.

She raised an eyebrow at him, then reached back to open a small fridge and pulled out two long necks, popping their tops with the opener on the table. The takeout containers and half empty bottles of condiments did not escape his attention.

“So where did you learn to fight like that? Never seen anything like it.”

“My dad taught me. His dad was from Brazil. It comes in handy when you need to keep the enemy on their toes.”

“He teach you the life, too, then? Still around?”

“He did. And no he’s not. Mom neither before you ask. Hazards of the job, right?” She dropped her eyes, unable to meet his sorrowful gaze. It had been so long since she met another hunter who didn’t know her story. She was feeling something for this man and didn’t need his pity to ruin the moment.

“I’m sorry to hear it…”

“Thank you,” she cut him off. “Why are you here?”

John shook off a smirk, head tilting down as he tried to decide how to answer this loaded question. 

Why had he picked up the trail of a vamp hunt in the city on his way to the storage unit? Why was he here in this tiny apartment with this fascinating hunter who really didn’t need anyone’s help? Why had he allowed himself to accept her invitation to sleep somewhere other than the cab of his truck for the night after helping her clear out the alley? She was younger than he was, by several years if his judgement wasn’t off. She’d made that comment, but she couldn’t be interested…

“I told you. I was on my way upstate and caught wind of a hunt. I didn’t know this was someone else’s territory. Hell, didn’t even know we had territories.”

“I’m sorry.” She took a deep breath, feeling the flow of air fill her lungs and letting out a controlled exhale. “That was rude. I don’t hang out with other hunters often. Don’t hang out with anyone often. It’s been awhile since I had any help here.”

“There aren’t other hunters in the city?”

“I think most hunters prefer to keep off the grid. And I imagine if you aren’t from here, it could be hard to decipher what’s true evil and what’s just fucked up people. So, yeah, not many hunters around here. Dad used to take me on road trips; let me see how the other half lived.”

“You don’t get lonely?” There it was. Just a matter of time now before the tempo picked up.

“I get lonely. Don’t we all at some time or another?”

John let the question hang heavy, then poured another couple of shots. He closed his eyes as the liquid burned its way down his throat, then opened to see her licking a small drop from the corner of her mouth. He thought about her tongue and wondered if it was as nimble as the rest of her body seemed to be.

She pushed back from the table, chair scraping across the hardwood. Half convinced she was imagining the unspoken desire, she turned to open a cabinet, shuffling boxes and cans from side to side in a vain attempt to calm her own heartbeat.

“I don’t have much here, but I could order a pizza or something, if you’re hungry.” She hadn’t heard his own chair move or the solid thud of his boots as he glided into the space behind her. The blood rushing through her veins, pumped swiftly by the her increased heart rate, drowned out all sound save the one crashing through her ears.

John wrapped large hands around both shoulders, stilling her movement and keeping her from twisting with a knee-jerk reaction. He’d seen how hard she could kick and he wasn’t interested in feeling it himself.

“Not hungry at the moment.”

When she dropped her head forward, he swept the hair off her shoulders. He pulled it to one side and placed a tender kiss at the base of her neck. He took her deep inhale and slow exhale as an invitation and moved to press his lips along her neck and shoulder, dragging the strap of her tank top to the side.

He turned her in his hands, edging her back into the counter, his hips holding her steady as he stepped one leg into the space she made when widened her stance for him. He looked down at her as he tilted her head up to meet his, asking the question with his eyes then deciding to leave no room for doubt.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, unless I’ve been reading things all wrong.” The dimples peering out from behind the salt and pepper scruff were disarming.

“Always did have a knight in shining armor thing.”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m flattered but I didn’t save your ass tonight.”

“Shut up and kiss me already, would you?” Her hands twisted into the front of his shirt as she drew him down, pulling against his tiny hesitation before he bent to take her lips in his.

The touch was electric. Heat rushed through every nook and cranny as she slid his jacket to the floor. His hands floated along her limbs, pulling her shirt overhead before dipping to mouth at the valley of her breasts. When she reached back to unhook the black cotton fabric for him, his mouth tripped back to hers, over her throat, under her chin, teasing at her lips.

She reached down to unbuckle his pants while he raised the army green t-shirt from his waist, unsealing lips only when required. Taking her head in his large hands, he thumbed across her cheek while his tongue swiped along her lower lip before he gathered it between his lips and nipped. Her wanton moan broke the flow and invited him to quicken the pace. He bit down and drew blood, tasting the coppery essence as her tongue began to tangle with his.

She had his pants pushed down to the floor, cock gripped tight, fingers squeezing and stroking him to full attention. He was happy to increase the tempo, uninterested in plodding along. When he bent to grasp her thighs, his fingers were gentle on her delicate skin. He wrapped her with caution around his waist before he turned and shuffled her to the table just behind him.

He placed her on the small round surface before gathering up the three bottles in his fingers and reaching them back to the counter. He cringed a little at the sound of the thick bottom shot glasses hitting the floor as she leaned back. She unbuttoned her own jeans and arched up as John slipped his fingers into the waistband at both hips and eased her pants down. 

She was kicking off boots and lifting her legs to let him pull the pants completely off before spreading wide before him, perched precariously on elbows and ass. He thought for a brief moment about a condom as he took hold of his base and lined up his pulsing cock head with her dripping core. Her legs encircled him and she pressed heels into the flesh of his ass leaving no more room for hesitation.

She was easy to slide into, wet and ready but still so snug around him. He braced himself over her, placing hands on either side of her waist as he bent to mouth at her neck. It was a quick thrust that pushed the table along the the floor and he scooted forward with it, driving into her with the leftover energy he hadn’t needed to expend in the fight tonight.

She had some too, and he could feel her leverage her ankles against the small of his back as she pulled herself up to meet each of his thrusts.

“Fuck, girl. You keep squeezing me like that, I’m gonna come in no time,” John admonished as he left off sucking a dark bruise into her skin.

“Sometimes it’s best to get one out of the way so when you take me on the bed in a minute, you’ll be able to last longer.” Her devilish grin and admission of desire took him by surprise. He was unable to hold back but he told himself it didn’t matter; it was what she wanted anyway. 

John pulled out and pumped his length a few more times before the orgasm overtook him. When his vision unblurred, she was still staring with lust-filled eyes. He let out a low “fuck” as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair, trying to regain a little composure.

“You alright there, John?”

“Oh, I’m good. I feel a little bad about you though. That can’t have been all that enjoyable.”

“It was plenty enjoyable. And like I said, you’re gonna make it up to me,” she was hopping off the table, bending to swipe her tank from the floor and wiping his come from her belly before making her way to the double bed in the corner of the room. She leaned back against the wall and watched him step out of his boots and jeans before he stalked towards her, thick cock on display and swaying with each step.

She licked her lips and he thought back to that drop of whiskey, fighting the urge to close his eyes and let that emotion wash over him again. Almost as if she could read his mind, she pushed herself forward and crawled to the edge of the bed on hands and knees. She rolled her eyes up and stared at him through dark lashes before lifting a hand and taking his softened flesh into her mouth.

She moaned around his warm skin, still sticky with her juice, and tasted her tang as her tongue danced up and down, lips pulling him hard quicker than he thought he could manage. He fisted handfuls of her hair and groaned down at her.

“This is so lopsided, you sure you want to be doing that right now?”

“Just getting you back in the mood,” she quipped, leaving off sucking with a wet pop.

“I got other ways to get me in the mood, darlin’.” John knelt on the bed and nudged her gently to the side, then rolled her to her back. He picked up one silky leg and hooked it over his shoulder, turning to press kisses against her ankle, then calf, her thigh and finally her groin as he lowered himself between her legs. 

“Let’s give this a try.”

“Oh you need a little extra recovery time, old man?” she giggled before John shut her up with a swipe of his tongue along her soaking entrance. He pressed the tip against her clit, then wrapped his lips around the nub, sealing and sucking and making her squirm.

“Just thought you deserved a little attention, is all,” he whispered against the heat radiating from her core.

“Fuck,” she tossed her head back and draped her leg across his back, pushing his face down against her pussy and holding him in place with her hands threaded through his hair.

Her hips undulated beneath him as she set the rhythm. He kept his tongue taut and fingers splayed wide around her thighs, but otherwise, this was her show and she was burning slow for him. When he felt her begin to buck faster, he pulled a hand from her thigh and slipped two thick fingers inside her, straining to find the sweet spot and curling against it when he did.

He felt her shift, felt her press down against his hand, fucking herself on him with wild abandon. When she came, she put her foot against his shoulder and shoved his mouth away from her. He let her heaving chest still before crawling up her side and pulling a leg over his thigh.

“You know we’re not done yet, right?” Her hand wrapped around his stiff cock, still hard from tasting her and seeing her writhe in pleasure below him. She reached to the nightstand and handed him a foil packet. “Don’t want you pulling out this time okay?”

John took the condom and rolled it over his length just before she hoisted herself to straddle his waist. She took him in her hands again and raised herself onto her knees, positioning her slick opening above him and sinking down with a roll of her hips.

Seated with her ass on his thighs, she began to sway above him, little figure eights around his width before lifting up and bouncing back down his length a few more times. She leaned back, bracing her hands on his shins, and let his cock brush along her g-spot before deciding that sensation needed to wait a little longer. Folding herself forward and onto his chest, she whispered in his ear.

“Flip me and fuck me into this bed before I make myself come all over you again.”

John did not have to be told twice. He had her legs around his back and set a relentless pace, driving deep inside her walls. He felt her arch up into him once. Felt her soften, then, and let herself get taken on this ride. Her arms floated from his shoulders to grab hold of the iron headboard but her legs stayed encircled around his waist.

Propped up on forearms, he had a front row seat to the sway of her body beneath him. He could feel her buck into the rhythm of his thrust, matching him stroke for stroke. Their bodies moved in a surprising concert, never having practiced with one another before.

When her walls began to constrict around him, he eased himself down. He slid his hands along hers, gripping the bars with her and pulling himself deeper and deeper into her soft, wet opening.

She rolled her hips, opening another space for him to fill and when he finally bottomed out, she cried in ecstasy. “Fuck, John! Fuck!”

He matched her cry with a moan of his own, feeling the edge getting closer, almost dreading the drop. She squeezed one last time, her walls tightening as her orgasm began to rush through her and it was enough to pull him along with her. John felt himself explode inside her but kept the thrust for as long as he could, eager to draw every last bit of pleasure out for her.

When the quake in her thighs had dissipated, John pulled out slowly, dragging his fingertips down her arms and pressing soft kisses along her throat and neck. Pulling the condom from his softened cock, he grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and tossed the used rubber into the trash before turning to slide back next to her. 

She finally released her hold on the headboard, struggling to return to a resting state, and wrapped herself around his solid core. Pressing soft kisses into his side and ribs, she sighed heavily against him.

“Jesus.”

“No, John.”

“Cocky bastard.” She swatted at his chest, then left fingers to trace through the dark hair.

“I'm not the only one with moves to be proud of, darlin’.”

They spent the night tangled in each other, swapping tales and avoiding plans. She knew his story, knew he wasn't looking for a partner, had two boys to care for and raise up. She vaguely hoped he wasn't introducing them to the life, but knew she had no right to talk.

None of this kept her from wishing she could keep him a while longer.

None of this kept him from wishing he could stay.


End file.
